Talk:Marine Headquarters/Devil Fruit Committee/@comment-4463311-20111118133223/@comment-4463311-20111118192649
Well ok let me set Marie's case right now, the danu danu models she has and had. These fruits were eaten by to objects right? One in her necklance and the other in Kage's ring, now what I am going to think happened is this. The Levaeu family has a long family history going over almost 15 genereations and marie is the last generations. Now what it was is that every generation was said to required the parents to have one boy and girl. They kept doing eachother, until the mother gave birth to a son and a girl. Now both children would be riased in the voodoo arts, on their 18th birthday the parents would pass do the title of priest down onto thier child. The father to the son and mother to the daughter, this was smybolized by the ring and the necklance. Ring for the male and necklance for the girl, which so happened to be the shiva and kali models. Now it was said that the first generation of leveaus had gotten these two fruits for Shiva and Kali themselves. They were to told to put it into a ring and necklace, so it could be passed down. Now to present day Marie never had a brother and her parents were arresred and killed by the marines. So she was given the ring and necklance, and she just so happened to have eaten another fruit when she had went into hidding from the marines. But anyway back to the case at hand, now to the bagans family. This is was just a coincidence much like the CP9 because they have atleast a few zoans if you count Rob, Kaku, Jabra and if you want to say that Funkfreed is counted to. So they bagans family could have gotten two you see that was passed down from thier other generations. But not knowing what they where they were scared to eat them, but Alexander and Ryan weren't so they ate it. Giving them Narasmiha and Hanuman, but Kage seen this and he got jealous. He heared from his second cousin which Necrid, told him that there were three from the first head's three sons. The first head was told in a dream that the three fruits are special, the gods have sent them to the bagans family. The head was scared to eat it because it might have been a trick by the gods, so he just gave the three to his sons and told them. Not to eat the fruits because they were "cursed" by the gods. So it was passed down throughout the years until Alexander, his brother and sister got thier hands on it. They brother and sister were to scared to eat it so Alexander took the other two and gave it to his wife (now passed) and his oldest son which was ryan. But when his wife got a hold of it she was scared to eat it to and asked Alexander what to do with it. He told her to give to Kage, but kage was a very young child at the time so she didn't want her baby to be curse or hurt in anyway. So she locked it away in a chest, but when Kage got older he got jealous of his older brother and father having amamzing powers when he had nothing. So thats when Marine came into the picture, she offered him the shiva ring to use against his father and brother. Rebelling a bit, in the aftermath his dieing mother being choked by her own son. She was forced to tell him where she hide the Krishna model where he could eat it and gain powers like his brother and father. He found it and ate it but, his brother and father found out. They banished him from the family, so now up to the present Kage is now with Marie. So hopefully this gave you guys some more better background info sorry its very very long. :P but I think it is cleared up now.